


Wypowiedzenie

by Niezabudka



Series: BrzyDrabble [9]
Category: BrzydUla
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niezabudka/pseuds/Niezabudka
Summary: Z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się trzymanemu w rękach dokumentowi.
Series: BrzyDrabble [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Wypowiedzenie

**Wypowiedzenie**

Z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się trzymanemu w rękach dokumentowi. Po raz kolejny przeczytał jego treść, jakby miał zamiar nauczyć się jej na pamięć. Wciąż nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że to koniec. To prawda, że już raz niewiele brakowało, a odeszłaby z pracy, ale wtedy udało się to jakoś załatwić i cała sprawa rozeszła się po kościach. Teraz jednak wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna naprawdę ma zamiar się zwolnić. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie firmy bez niej. W jego oczach to właśnie ona była sercem i duszą „Febo-Dobrzański”.  
 _Violetta, Violetta. Żyć z tobą źle, ale bez ciebie jeszcze gorzej_ , westchnął Sebastian.


End file.
